


N°24, Way out of his league

by apollo41



Series: Screw Challenge [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Model Derek Hale, Photo Shoots, Photographer Stiles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek e Stiles si conoscono ad un photo shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N°24, Way out of his league

**Author's Note:**

> E torno con un paio di altri aggiornamenti a questa serie. Durante la giornata di domenica si è tenuto un event su un gruppo di facebook (quello menzionato nelle ff con il titolo Fandom Pills che sono nel mio profilo) e sono riuscita a scrivere su un paio di punti della mia lista per la SCREW challenge. Avviso che questi fill sono stati scritti in un tempo molto limitato e ricontrollati al volo subito dopo esser stati scritti, quindi è altamente probabile ci siano più errori. Mi scuso per questo, se li vedete e avete voglia di farlo, segnalateli pure che provvedo a sistemare.  
> Il link al regolamento della SCREW per chi è interessato. <https://www.facebook.com/groups/627642960590063/917638054923884/>  
> E ora vi lascio a leggere questa schifezza. Baci, Elisa.
> 
> PS: Prompt del Drabble SunDay: Sterek. "Stiles, questi vestiti non mi stanno" aka Derek e Stiles si conoscono ad un photoshoot. Photographer!Stiles 

_**24** _ _**.** _ _**Era bello. Bello e irraggiungibile.** _

 

Stiles era abituato a vedere gente bella, considerato che faceva il fotografo professionista -oddio, ricordava quando al college faceva le foto per alcune delle bambine dei concorsi di bellezza e beh, di gente non proprio bella ne aveva vista parecchia in quel periodo.

Comunque, escluse le prime settimane di lavoro vero in cui le pause pranzo erano state sprecate in bagno a liberarsi dalle erezioni causate dalle fantasie ad occhi aperti su certa gente che aveva fotografato, Stiles ci aveva ormai fatto il callo ai modelli mezzi nudi o in abiti succinti da capogiro.

Era riuscito a dare un freno alla sua mente e limitare la comparsa delle fantasie al momento in cui finalmente la sera poteva coricarsi e di ciò andava molto orgoglioso.

Quel giorno, però, gli risultava davvero difficile farlo; perchè il tipo che aveva di fronte non era solo bello, era bello e irraggiungibile. E Stiles era noto per finire con l'avere cotte immediate con le persone più impossibili da ottenere; Stiles ormai si era convinto che il punto fosse in realtà che quelle persone irraggiungibili al 90% avevano un passato complicato o una situazione famigliare molto complicata.

Insomma, Stiles aveva naso per i casi disperati che venivano ripagati dal karma con un aspetto da divo di Hollywood e voleva solo provare a rendere la loro vita meno incasinata -spesso con risultati disastrosi.

Derek rientrava definitivamente in quella categoria. Quella dei belli da film, perlomeno, Stiles non aveva idea se avesse la sfortuna di essere anche un caso disperato, lo aveva incontrato quel giorno per la prima volta... E al momento a Stiles neppure importava, occupato com'era a godere di quanto stretti fossero i vestiti che Derek indossava.

“Stiles, questi vestiti non mi stanno.” si lamentò infatti il modello.

Beh, aveva senso, il photoshoot prevedeva la presenza di un altro modello, Isaac, ma quest'ultimo era finito solo due giorni prima in ospedale a causa di “un incidente d'auto”, quindi avevano mandato Derek a sostituirlo.

Ed Isaac, per quanto fosse provvisto di un fisico da paura a sua volta, era molto più minuto di Derek che, beh, era in pratica un bronzo di Riace, un adone, una divinità greca... Okay, forse era il caso che Stiles facesse qualcosa per evitare che Derek gli azzannasse il collo, visto lo sguardo omicida che gli stava lanciando dal set.

“Togli la maglia e ehm...” Stiles deglutì, non poteva credere che stava davvero per dire ciò che aveva pensato -e che era anche in pratica l'inizio di una fottuta fantasia che il suo cervello gli aveva appena propinato-. “Slaccia i jeans, falli scivolare appena sui fianchi senza toglierli.”

Derek sbuffò, ma ubbidì e Stiles scattò una sequenza di foto di Derek, ancora un'espressione incazzosa sul volto e lo sguardò fisso su di lui, che toglieva la maglia e la lanciava via, prima di slacciarsi i pantaloni.

“Cazzo...” mormorò appena Stiles, decisamente eccitato dalla visione nitida di cui godeva dall'obiettivo.

“Concordo.” rispose Erica, la responsabile del set e, in generale, organizzatrice del photoshoot della giornata.

“Merda, mi hai quasi fatto venire un infarto, Erica!” esclamò dandole uno spintone, al cui lei si limitò a ridacchiare, senza neppure spostarsi di un millimetro nonostante i tacchi alti.

“Stiles, smettila. Concentrati su questo” disse Derek, indicando, senza volerlo, proprio il suo inguine.

“Oh, lo farò, posso assicurartelo.” rispose senza neppure pensarci, sapendo comunque che il modello si riferiva al photoshoot e non, beh, al suo... Sì. Insomma. LAVORO!

Stiles fu assolutamente d'accordo quando, per la campagna pubblicitaria, il marchio di vestiario scelse gli scatti con Derek che toglieva la maglia e quelli in cui slacciava i pantaloni; il sesso vendeva e quelle foto urlavano così tanto sesso feroce che Stiles si eccitava ogni volta che le vedeva sui cartelloni per la strada.

Non sapeva neppure come avessero fatto a non classificarla come pornografia, ma era decisamente soddisfatto di quegli scatti: erano la sua Gioconda in topless.


End file.
